1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a canteen, more particularly to a canteen with a compartment for receiving solid food therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snacks and refreshments are usually brought along when camping. Refreshments, such as water and other liquids, are stored in a canteen, while snacks, such as candies and the like, are placed in a separate bag or container.